2016 Atlantic hurricane season (Blackford)
the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season 'was a near-average Atlantic hurricane season. It officially started on June 1, 2016 and ended on November 30, dates which conventionally limit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones develop in the Atlantic Ocean. This season saw 13 tropical cyclones form, of which 12 became named storms, and 6 became hurricanes. However, no major hurricanes developed in 2016, making it the first season since 2013 to have no major hurricanes form. Hurricane Bonnie was a devastating hurricane that killed 80 people when it made landfall on Hispaniola and later on in Florida, inflicting $400 million USD in damages, and being the only retired storm of the season. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:50 top:58 columnwidth:220 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/02/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/05/2016 till:07/06/2016 color:C2 text:Alex (C2) from:15/07/2016 till:17/07/2016 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:03/08/2016 till:14/08/2016 color:C2 text:Bonnie (C2) from:27/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:TS text:Colin (TS) from:09/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:C1 text:Danielle (C1) from:19/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C2 text:Earl (C2) from:23/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:TS text:Fiona (TS) barset:break from:26/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 color:C1 text:Gaston (C1) from:09/10/2016 till:12/10/2016 color:TS text:Hermine (TS) from:18/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:C1 text:Ian (C1) from:31/10/2016 till:10/11/2016 color:TS text:Julia (TS) from:26/11/2016 till:30/11/2016 color:TS text:Karl (SS) from:27/12/2016 till:02/01/2017 color:TS text:Lisa (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January 2017 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Hurricane Alex On May 26, the NHC began tracking a area of tropical thunderstorms emerging off the coast of Africa. As the system began to develop a warm core and a area of circulation, late on May 28 it was classified as having a 90% chance of development within 48 hours. The system was named Tropical Depression One early on May 29, and as the day progressed, the storm slowly intensified. By that evening, the storm was named Alex, as recon found winds of 41 mph. The storm continued to intensify, very slowly yet gradually, becoming a Category 1 hurricane early on June 1. The storm continued to intensify, peaking on June 2 as a Category 2 hurricane with winds of 100 mph. However, the storm was a small, and still rather weak storm, however underwent a eyewall replacement cycle. This was considered the nail in the coffin for Alex, and it accelerated northwest into cooler waters and higher wind shear. Alex continually weakened, ultimately becoming post-tropical on June 6, and diminishing on June 7. Tropical Depression Two On July 14, the NHC began tracking the remnants of a mesoscale convective system that had previously produced various severe thunderstorm warnings across the Ohio River Valley on July 13. The system rapidly spun up overnight on July 14, and was classified as a borderline tropical cyclone on July 15. Tropical storm watches were posted for portions of the East Coast, as some models suggested a initial movement northwest, before pulling northeast and intensifying. However, the system didn't pull northeast, and made landfall in Virginia late on July 15, before making another landfall in Maryland early on July 16. The system caused 1 flooding death in Delaware early on July 17, and diminished that afternoon. Hurricane Bonnie ''See main article here: Hurricane Bonnie (2016) (Blackford) '''THIS IS A WORK-IN PROGRESS!Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Near normal seasons Category:Seasons with no majors